Avenging Angel
by lebanese
Summary: One Shot complete! Ever wondered why you should not piss Ron off? especially by hurting Kim?... read to know..Disclaimer: I don't anything except this story...


One shot hope you like it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in the hospital... looking at the unconcious injured Kim in the hispital bed... she was assaulted the day before at night...

Ron slightly kissed her on her temple... "I'll get them KP.. I promise"

He turned to her mother... "How is she?"

"She is hurt... but she will be fine..." Kim's mother leaned her head on her husband...

"Who did this to her?" Ron asked in a cold voice..

"We don't know Wade is looking into it..." Kim's dad answered...

"You should go to school..." Kim's mom encouraged him..

"Ok" he kissed Kim again "Goodbye KP" and he left...

"So when will they realize that they love each other?" Kim's dad asked his wife..

"I don't know" She responded..

At school,

Ron was really pissed off...

"Ron-man how is she?" Felix asked with concern..

"She is hurt but she will be fine" Ron answered in a cold voice...

"You ok?" Felix asked concerned...

"Not really"

"Hello Loser.." It was Bonnie... "So where is K... oh right she is hurt..." she laughed... Ron was barely controling his temper... "What? are you lost without her..can't live without the bitch can't you?.. Los..." She was cut of..

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron yelled earning the attention of every one in the Corridor... including Bonnie's boy friend Brick..

"Got a problem Stoppable?" Brick asked as he approached Ron... "Treat her with respect or I will hurt you"

"Make my day" Ron looked at Brick eye to eye... everyone's jaw hit the ground after hearing what Ron said... and how his tone was...

"Feeling a little brave today aren't we?... I will make you pay" Brick moved for a jab... Ron catched his hand and kicked him sending him crashing into a locker with a good thud completely destroying it... every one's eyes widened... Ron was never like this...

"Not my day Brick" he turned around and went for class.. leaving a stunned crowd and friend ( Felix behind )...

After school,

Ron was tensed by everyone giving him strange looks... he was going to the hospital.. his route was around the football field... he accidently bumped into a football player... "Sorry" Ron appologized... the player punshed him sending him five feet in the air..." I said I was sorry.. What the hell is your problem?" Ron asked starting to build adrenalin up again...

"Watch it loser!" the football player yelled at him... he probably didn't hear about what happened earlier...

Ron was going to lose it again until Tara interupted him... "Don't Ron... would Kim want you to do this?" Tara knew that Ron loved Kim so he would do anything for her.. including letting go of this matter...It worked... Ron cooled down..

"Thanks" he said and walked for the hospital...

At the hospital,

"Hey Ron" Kim's mom welcomed him...

"Hey Mrs.P how is she?" Ron asked concerned...

"She is still unconcious but she is ok... did you hurt anyone in the school?"

"Huh?... why do you ask... oh "He noticed the blood near his lip from where he recieved that hit... "Brick actually..."

"Not much I hope" Kim's mom knew that if someone talks about Kim... Ron will turn into a fighting frenzy...

"Not much.. too bad about the locker though..." he smiled one of his goofy smile...

Kim's mom laughed...

The Kimmunicator beeped...

"What up Wade?" Ron asked...

"I got them" Wade informed Ron..

"Who are they?" Ron started tensing up...

"They are a group of thugs... they ambushed her last night while she was going home..."

"Do you have their location?"

"yes they are a couple of blocks down Kim's home why do yo..." Wade was cut of by Ron turning off the Kimmunicator...

Ron got out of the hospital... and went for the coordinates...

he entered the abandaned building after putting on a mask to cover who he was...

"Hey boss check this kid out" one of the thugs told his boss...

"What do you want kid?" the boss asked Ron as he signaled for the thugs to get ready..

"Did you hurt Kimberly Ann Possible?" Ron asked in a cold voice..

"That's not of your concern"

"Did you?"

"I don't respond nicely to those tones.. but since we are going to kill you any way... yes"

"That's what i needed to hear.." Ron rushed towards the leader and kicked him sending him to the wall with broken ribs...

The thugs were shocked but not impressed by the Kid's act... they launched at him he blocked all their attacks and sent them down with broken bones...

"I'll finish you my self..." The boss said as he pulled out a flame thrower and sent a burst of flame that engulfed Ron..."Hahaha" his laugh turned into a gasp as he saw Ron unharmed glowing blue... his cloth were unharmed also...

"That wasn't nice" Ron said in a cold voice..

The boss freaked out and started to run away... but hit Ron's body..

The boss was confused he looked where Ron was before it was atleast a twenty meter distance how did he get here so fast?...

"how did yo.." he was cut of by Ron kicking him atleast breaking his arm...

Police sirens were now heard.. Ron smiled under his mask... "I'll leave you for them"

"Who are you?" The boss asked...

"that's for me to know and you to find out" Ron told the boss as he left the building...

The police entered and were shocked by the sight of all the thugs unconcious or barely able to move..

"who did this?" one of the police officers asked

"he is not human" the boss muttered...

"Check this out Davil i think he snapped" the police officers told his partner..

"No wonder look at these wounds.. who did they piss off to deserve this?"

Ron returned to the hospital... he entered Kim's room... he kissed her again.. she gently opened her eyes...

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Ron said as he blushed a bit after what he said..

"Ron.. what happened?" she asked.. or atleast she tried to speak up..

"You were ambushed by a group of thugs but the police took care of it" he lied...

Mrs.Possible entered the room.. "oh Kim i see you are awake turn on the news..."

".. yes it is true the most dangerous gang in Middleton was beaten up and turned over to the police by a misterious warrior.. the leader keeps saying that is was a young masked boy who wasn't human..."

"Who was he?" Kim asked Ron..

"I don't know KP..." he lied again..

Kim's mom looked at Ron raising an eyebrow.. she smiled and left the room... he will tell her when he is ready...

"Ron?"

"Yeh KP"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For doing that for me"

Ron's eyes widened... ' how did she know? ' he was going to ask her but he saw her back to sleep... he gently kissed her again and slept on the couch near her bed... ' As long as I live.. no one will hurt you KP I promise ' he said as he drifted into sleep..

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice huh :P.. R&R


End file.
